Une tortue pour Craig Tucker
by LadyPapierPeint
Summary: "Butters me tend une tortue, une toute petite, minuscule tortue… " A la mort de Stripe, Craig ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie soit chamboulé par une tortue, et encore moins par le plus grand loser de South Park : Butters Stotch.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Lpp

**Titre : **Une tortue pour Craig Tucker

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing : **Craig/Butters

**Synopsis : **"Butters me tend une tortue, une toute petite, minuscule tortue… " A la mort de Stripe, Craig ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie soit chamboulé par une tortue, et encore moins par le plus grand loser de South Park : Butters Stotch.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>L'univers et les personnages de South Park ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'introduction :<strong> Voilà, voilà, ma première fanfiction, Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de correctrice/correcteur. J'espère que ce pairing ultra-rare va vous plaire, je posterais le premier chapitre demain ou dans la soirée. Sunshine sunshine !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

À la mort de son père, Butters n'avaient plus cessé de grandir, à tel point que son lit d'enfant avait rapidement fini par être trop petit pour lui, pour autant il n'était pas question de le jeter, il passait donc ces nuits à essayer de faire en sorte qu'aucune partie de son corps trop grand ne dépasse des couvertures.

- «Nom d'une crotte de nez, je vais avoir des crampes si je dors comme ça !  
>Pardon Monsieur lit mais, je pense que je vais dormir par terre cette nuit. » Murmura-t-il.<p>

La mort dans l'âme, il descendit donc au sol, emportant avec lui sa couverture Terrance et Phillip et son oreiller Mulan.

Malgré quelques inconvénients, Butters étaient très fiers de sa taille et, aimaient se décrire comme étant « Le plus grand garçon de South Park ! », les autres ne cessaient de l'appeler le gogole ou la grande pédale, mais ça, Butters s'en fichaient, sa mère lui disait toujours qu'ils n'étaient que des gros jaloux et elle avait surement raison. Après tout, il possédait le job le plus cool de la planète, il travaillait à mi-temps dans une animalerie ou il prenait soin de chacun des animaux présents dans la boutique, il les aimait tous sans exception, même les effrayant serpents boa. Cependant eux ne semblaient pas l'aimer, ces avants bras étaient couverts de morsures, son visage ressemblait à un champ de bataille et ces épaules étaient constamment couvertes de fientes d'oiseaux.

Un jour il avait même du ce rendre à l'hôpital quand un cacatoès c'était attaqué à ses yeux, heureusement la blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour qu'il ne perde la vue, il avait simplement du porter un drôle de bandeau qui le fit ressembler à un pirate pendant plusieurs semaines. Semaines durant lesquelles on l'avait surnommé la pédale des mers, « Vous êtes vraiment pas sympas les gars… »

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il était occupé à nettoyer la litière de Madame Claudette (une vieille ratte trop fatiguée pour ne serait-ce que songé à mordre le pauvre Butters.), le tintement de clochette caractéristique qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un client résonna jusqu'à lui, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Cessant donc toutes activités, il se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, bousculant au passage la cage des oiseaux exotiques qui aussitôt se mirent à hurler leurs mécontentements, battant des ailes furieusement alors que le blond se confondaient en excuses dans l'espoir de les apaiser, oubliant totalement la raison pour laquelle il c'était mis à courir précédemment…

Jusqu'à ce que la voix nasillarde de Craig Tucker ne s'élève derrière lui.

- « Bon tu t'active le débile, j'ai pas que ça à foutre. » Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Butters songea que la présence du péruvien dans_ sa_ boutique n'annonçait rien de bons…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : **Lpp

**Titre : **Une tortue pour Craig Tucker

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing : **Craig/Butters

**Synopsis : **"Butters me tend une tortue, une toute petite, minuscule tortue… " A la mort de Stripe, Craig ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie soit chamboulé par une tortue, et encore moins par le plus grand loser de South Park : Butters Stotch.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>L'univers et les personnages de South Park ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'introduction :<strong> Voilà, voilà, ma première fanfiction, Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de correctrice/correcteur. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Étant donné que mon prologue est minuscule je poste directement le chapitre 1, Sunshine sunshine !

* * *

><p>***************************** POV Craig**********************************<p>

_- «__ Bon tu t'active le débile, j'ai pas que ça à foutre. »_

_Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à attendre, ça fait 5 jours que Stripe est mort et 3 que Bebe squatte mon canapé dans l'espoir de me remonter le moral, elle et moi on partage tout, nos soucis comme nos copines pourtant cette fois elle n'arrive pas à me faire sourire… Stripe c'était mon meilleur pote, et il est plus là, Bebe ne comprend pas qu' on puissent s' attacher autant à une bête, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, personne ne comprend vraiment ça._

- « Oh, bonjour Craig, t'es venu chercher une petite copine pour Stripe ? » _Qu'est-ce que c'est que se sourire ultra niais, je viens de te dire que t'était débile, réagis._

_Je m'entends lui dire qu'il est mort, -ma voix ressemble-elle vraiment à ça ?- Je lui fais un doigt._

_Il semble comprendre la portée de mes mots avec plusieurs secondes de retard et hoquète _

- « M-mort ?! Mais il est mort, mort ?

- Bah oui mort-mort, te met pas dans cet état, c'est qu'un cochon d'inde après tout. » _Je répète mot pour mot ce que m'a dit Clyde quand je lui ai confié entre deux sanglots que Stripe avait fini par mourir… Quel enculé._

- « Oh Seigneur, je- » _Oui c'est moi._ _Je rigole tout seul sans_ _qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. _« … Craig pourquoi tu ris ? Tu te moque encore de moi Craig ?

- Haha, peut-être bien que je me moque ouais, pédale. » _Non, je retiens un dernier gloussement et fini par dire _

- « J'suis pas venu chercher une copine pour Stripe _-paix a son âme-, _mais un autre Stripe, c'est par ou le rayon cochons d'indes ? »

_Il a vraiment l'air contrarié par ma requête, ou alors il n'a simplement pas compris, ce gamin a constamment l'air à côté de ces pompes, je profite de son silence pour l'observer plus attentivement._

_Comment veut-il ne pas avoir l'air gay avec des fringues pareil ? Un col roulé bleu pastel, un pantalon beaucoup trop court -peut être que ce sont ces jambes qui sont trop longues - et des mocassins de gonzesses. Ultra gay. Une minute, est ce que ce sont des chaussettes Aladdin ? Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifié qu'il se remet déjà à jacasser._

- « Un ami sa se remplace pas Craig, et puis de toutes manières tu n'en trouveras pas un seul dans tout South Park, les gens se méfient depuis l'affaire des cochons d'indes géant. »

_Je cesse aussitôt de sourire, je lui fait un doigt et m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand je sens une main saisir maladroitement la capuche de mon sweatshirt._

- _« _Suis-moi, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi… Sa remplacera pas Stripe mais ça te fera de la compagnie au moins ! » _Il m'entraine dans l'arrière-boutique, je me retiens d'hurler quand je vois les innombrables boites pleines d'insectes et d'araignées velues, ces choses me répugne vraiment._

- « Lache moi bordel de merde, enculé je-» _Mon nez vient de s'écraser entre ces omoplates, je grogne en frottant mon appendice douloureuse et relève avec prudence la tête pour le voir entrain de farfouillé dans un minuscule petit terrarium en plastique rose. _

- « Ecoute moi bien, si tu me sort un bébé lapin ou une autre connerie à paillettes dans le genre je te brise en deux.

- Voilà, je te présente … Ah bah tien c'est drôle ça, je lui ai pas encore donné de nom, zut ! » Il me tend ces deux mains jointes et déplie ces grands doigts osseux un par un, découvrant peu à peu… Un caillou.

- « Tu te fous de ma gueule Butters ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis assez con pour t'acheter un caillou ? » Je m'apprête à lui foutre une baigne quand il se dérobe et tente de s'expliquer

- « A-attend Craig, regarde mieux, c'est une tortue ! »

_Une tortue. Oh._

_ Butters me tend une tortue, une toute petite, minuscule tortue… Elle a l'air à la fois stupide et pleine sagesse. _

- « J'ai pas les moyen de m'acheter une tortue, remet là où tu l'a trouvée. »

- Mais-» _je lui fais un fuck et regarde à nouveau la créature que j'avais pris pour un caillou quelques minutes plus tôt, elle me zieute avec un air hagard, à côté de ces pompes, elle ressemble à Butters._

- « Prend la quand même, je la déduirais de ma paie du mois, ma mère dit qu'il faut toujours tendre la main et… » _Bam, le coup est parti tout seul, je lui prends la tortue des mains et lui tourne le dos alors qu'il essaye de reprendre son souffle en se tenant les côtes._

- « T'aura un chouette bleu demain, me remercie pas surtout, c'est normal. »

_En partant j'attrape le terrarium en plastique rose. _

_Je vais t'appeler Rex Racer. _


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **Lpp

**Titre : **Une tortue pour Craig Tucker

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing : **Craig/Butters

**Synopsis : **"Butters me tend une tortue, une toute petite, minuscule tortue… " A la mort de Stripe, Craig ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie soit chamboulé par une tortue, et encore moins par le plus grand loser de South Park : Butters Stotch.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>L'univers et les personnages de South Park ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'introduction :<strong> Sunshine sunshine, voilà le chapitre 2, Craig bouge ces fesses sur un tube d'Abba et Bebe entre en scène, j'espère que le caractère de Craig ne va pas paraitre complétement hors-sujet ! Je vous en prie "reviewé" moi !(Comment ça, se terme n'existe pas ?) Sunshine sunshine ! Encore pardon pour les fautes, je vous aime, love u... Sunshine.

* * *

><p>***POV Butters***<p>

_Aie, aie, aie, J'espère que maman va rien voir, maintenant que papa est mort, je me fais plus punir, mais je n'aime pas la voir inquiète. Je grimpe avec peine sur mon vélo et-aie- je roule, plus vite que la lumière ! Je repense à Craig et à la tortue, je suis sûr qu'il va bien s'en occuper. J'aurais bien aimé discuter encore un peu, même s'il se moque très souvent de moi, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment méchant..._

- « À demain les animaux ! » _J'ai une faim de loup, j'accélère la cadence et manque de tomber à trois reprises. J'ai oublié de donner à Craig de quoi nourrir la tortue, j'espère qu'il ne va pas lui faire manger n'importe quoi. J'accélère encore, maintenant, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'envoler, je suis un moulin à vent, un moulin à vent sur un vélo. L'image me fait sourire, j'ai envie de tendre les bras vers le ciel, mais je ne le fais pas, j'ai beaucoup trop peur de tomber. Je passe devant le café des Tweak, les Goths kids s'enfilent café sur café comme à leurs habitudes, Stan n'est pas avec eux aujourd'hui, ça signifie qu'il est a nouveau avec Wendy, je suis content pour lui. Je suis presque arrivée à la maison quand je me rends compte d'une chose._

- « Mince, mon sac ! J'ai oublié mon sac ! » _Demi-tour capitaine Butters ... Le repas attendra encore un peu._

***Fin POV***

_C'est sur le très célèbre refrain de Dancing Queen que Craig passa le perron de sa maison, fredonnant joyeusement les paroles d'Abba en se déhanchant. Ces parents lui avaient confié l'intendance et les clés du foyer pour pouvoir fêter leur anniversaire de mariage en France, sans la présence des deux horribles lardons, impossible de passer une soirée correcte avec ceux-ci qui passait leurs temps à faire des gestes obscènes dans le vide. Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas, trop heureux à l'idée de passer 2 semaines sans ces géniteurs, sa sœur n'étant pas du genre à cafter, il pourrait inviter des filles à loisir s'il le voulait, à lui la baise et les soirées alcoolisées... Le hic, c'est que les filles ne voulaient pas de Craig Tucker, trop_ a_pathique, trop cassant, aux antipodes du prince charmant. De plus, cela faisait maintenant quelque temps qu'une rumeur courrait sur les baisers dits désastreux du Péruvien, autant dire que sa cote de popularité n'avait plus cessé de chuter depuis... Et pour finir Stripe était mort, rien n'allait comme il le voulait depuis le départ de ces parents, c'est pourquoi l'arrivée de Rex Racer dans sa vie le remplissait de joie, enfin quelque chose de positif ! À cette pensée, il appuya son dernier coup de hanche avec plus de vigueurs._

_Il stoppa cependant net son emportement musical quand un sifflement admiratif le salua. Bebe Stevens._

- « Ah ah, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça ! Sérieusement, Craig ? Dancing Queen ? Je ne te savais pas fan de comédie musicale, est-ce que ça signifie qu'on va pouvoir en regarder ensembles maintenant ? Géniale, je vais chercher mon DVD de Grease et des petits gâteaux, on pourrait aussi-

- Une seconde Bebe ! Je n'aime pas les comédies musicales, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, je t'en prie. Et pose cette boite de gâteaux, ils sont à moi et à Rex Racer. _Tenta-t-il en lui lançant son regard le plus assassin, regard assassin que Bebe savait bidon, la furie blonde se jeta alors sur lui dans un torrent de boucles et de rires stridents._

- « Pourquoi t'as l'air si heureux ce soir, Craig ? Et qui est Rex Racer ? Ta nouvelle copine ? Oh oui je l'sav-hhmmgffn- » _Le brun essaya tant bien que mal de faire taire la blonde sous un des coussins qui ornait précédemment le canapé mais rien à faire, il pouvait l'entendre continuer à parler comme si de rien était à travers le tissu._

- « Ferme la pauvre tarée ! » _Cria presque le brun entre deux gloussements._

- « J'étoooouffe, Craaaig ! »

_Après de longues minutes de lutte acharnée ils finirent tout deux par lâcher prise et s'écroulèrent côtes à côtes, riant de bon cœur a la situation qui semblait irréel, depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas chahuté comme ça ? Cinq jours tout au plus, cinq jours que Stripe avait pris son dernier souffle et que la tension semblait palpable, 5 jours ça n'a l'air de rien, pourtant, ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas simplement partagée un moment a deux, ce qui était contraire à leurs habitudes...  
>Craig et Bebe c'était rapproché il y'a 2 ans quand, alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines et que leur relation n'aboutissait à rien, la blonde avait fini par lui dire qu'elle aimait les filles, et qu'au lieu de la rejeter le garçon l'avait prise dans ces bras. Ce soir-là, ils étaient censés faire l'amour, au lieu de ça Bebe pleura de longues heures, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Craig. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait détesté les mains de Clyde sur son corps, sa bouche sur le sexe de Kenny et les hideux suçons que Token avait laissés sur ces cuisses, le brun du se retenir de ne pas flancher lui aussi devant la détresse de la jeune femme, mais il l'écouta jusqu'à la fin malgré tout, la fille qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait rien à voir avec celle dont tout le monde croyait tout savoir. Bebe la pute, Bebe la salope... Depuis cette fameuse nuit, ils devinrent inséparables, toujours fourré l'un chez l'autre, jamais Stevens sans Tucker. Personne ne comprit vraiment ce changement soudain dans l'attitude de Craig, ni pourquoi du jour au lendemain Bebe c'étaie mise à fuir les garçons et à enchainer les conquêtes féminines ... Le garçon songea qu'elle étaie surement la meilleure chose qui lui soie jamais arrivée.<em>

Ce fut la blonde qui brisa la quiétude du silence en première.

- « Alors, elle est jolie cette Rex Racer-Drôle de prénom si tu veux mon avis- ? Je te parie 6 dollars qu'elle me tombe dans les bras avant la rentrée ! Le prend pas mal Craig mais t'es incapable de garder une gonzesse plus de 10 jours, autant qu'elle goute à mes merveilleux-que dit je, FABULEUX- baisers sans avoir à passer sous tes lèvres insipides avant ! Limitons les dégâts, tu veux ?

- Bebe Stevens, laisse-moi te dire que tu es un monstre de franchise et que je comprends parfaitement pourquoi mes ex ne restent pas plus longtemps avec toi qu'avec moi, et Rex Racer n'est pas une fille, mais une tortue. _Afin de prouver ces dires, il suréleva le petit terrarium à hauteur de leurs visages et pointa du doigt la susnommée Rex Racer._

- Une tortue ? » _Le regard dubitatif que la jeune fille adressa à l'animal parlait pour elle, c'était forcément une blague._

- « Oui, une tortue, avec une carapace, mais si tu vois forcément ce que c'est-

- Roh ça va, je sais ce qu'est une tortue, la question est, pourquoi possèdes-tu une tortue et pourquoi comptes-tu partager tes gâteaux avec elle et pas avec moi ?

- Eh bien, étant donner que les tortues ne mangent pas de gâteaux, choisir de les partager avec elle plutôt qu'avec toi équivaut à ne pas les partager du tout. Surtout que si je te choisis toi je suis sûr de ne rien avoir du tout.

- Ah. , t'es tellement marrant Tucker, t'a mangé un clown au petit déj ? Enfin bref, pourquoi t'as une tortue ? » _Le Péruvien ne put réprimer son sourire face à la moue faussement boudeuse de sa camarade et continua,_

- « J'voulais un cochon d'inde mais y'en avait pas à l'animalerie donc Butters, qui travaille là-bas, m'a offert une tortue, je l'ai frappé -Butters, pas la tortue- et je suis partie... Elle s'appelle Rex Racer.

- Donc... T'as frappé Butters ... Parce qu'il t'a offert une tortue ? » _Cette fois Craig put réellement lire de la colère sur son visage, elle cracha presque  
><em>  
>- « T'es vraiment un gros con Tucker.<p>

- Mais je- »_Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'aussitôt la blonde le coupa_

- « Ta gueule, c'est moi qui parle, comment peux-tu exiger des autres qu'ils soient gentils avec toi si tu te comportes comme le plus grand connard de l'univers à longueur de temps ?! Butters t'a fait un cadeau, et toi, tu lui à foutu une beigne !

- Ce type est une lavette ! Si je suis sympa avec lui il va croire qu'on est amis ou un truc du genre et-

- Et quoi ? Ta réputation est ruinée ? Oh je t'en prie, ta réputation pue la pisse de chat depuis belle lurette maintenant ! Ouvre les yeux, t'est pas plus charismatique que lui, toi et tous les autres habitants de South Park vous vous faites des illusions. »

_C'est le silence qui lui répondit, le Péruvien venait de se faire littéralement remettre en place par une gonzesse, son moral et son égo réduit en miette... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rex Racer et ce dis que, oui, si elle étaie la c'était grâce au blond, il ce dit aussi que, oui, il était le plus gros connard de l'univers, il c'était comporté comme un crétin et en plus de ça il pouvait deviner que Butters ne lui en voulait même pas. La candeur de ce type le mettait hors de lui, comme s'il était incapable d'éprouver de la haine envers autrui, un vrai phénomène de foire._

_Il finit quand même par dire  
><em>  
>- « J'irai le voir demain, je... Je lui paierais un café ou un truc du genre...<p>

- Tu t'excuseras ? » Le questionna-t-elle avec une petite voix de lutin.

- « Ouais... Si tu veux. »

_Le sourire de la jeune fille réapparut aussitôt, elle se leva et partie en direction de la cuisine en sautillant, elle ressemblait à un soleil à cet instant, rayonnante. C'était un peu ce qu'elle étaie pour Craig, son astre solaire, sa vie ne tournait qu'autour d'elle. Elle avait longtemps eu besoin de lui, mais plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression que les rôles s'inversaient, il se surprenait souvent à ressentir le besoin de l'avoir auprès d'elle alors qu'elle semblait ne plus avoir besoin de lui, bientôt Bebe trouverait une jolie caille avec qui faire son nid et lui resterait seul, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle, il aurait voulu que rien ne change. Il la regarda préparer le diner, une omelette, et l'imagina disparaitre dans un coup de vent._

_Craig Tucker avait peur d'être à nouveau seul, Stripe était parti, bientôt Bebe partirait-elle aussi et Rex Racer ne suffirait certainement pas à combler un si gros vide, il eut soudainement l'impression qu'il allait vomir._

- « Me laisse pas Bebe... »

* * *

><p>Revieeew, revieeeew~ blblblblblbl<p> 


End file.
